Pelindung Sakura Musim Semiku
by asunakirito540
Summary: Hidupku bagai tak ada arti sungguh datar dan membosankan, aku membenci dunia ini tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan musim semiku semua itu telah berbeda.


Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Rated T

Genre: romance

Disclaimer : Masashiro Kishimoto

Huuuuwaaaaa author awam ini bikin fanfic sasusaku semoga ada yang suka dan seperti biasa author tetap membutuhkan review agar author menjadi lebih baik karena author juga masih belajar (^-^)9

Selamat Membaca...

_**Aku yang sekarang sangat membenci dunia ini**_

_**Aku berharap tidak dilahirkan didunia ini**_

_**Tapi Dia telah menjelaskan tujuanku**_

_**Dilahirkan di dunia ini...**_

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut ravennya masih terbaring malas dalam selimutnya. Enggan untuk branjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi alarm jamnya berkendak lain yang seakan tidak ingin tuannya terlambat berangkat sekolah. "Tcih, sial" kata Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya berwarna onyx itu untuk mematikan jamnya. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menuju kamar mandinya. Ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah pasti banyak membius gadis" dimanapun dia melangkah. Sasuke tingal sendiri disebuah apartement mewah di kota Konoha. Dia tidak mempunyai orang tua karena sudah meninggal sewaktu dia berumur 7th. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak satu"nya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang sudah pindah di kota Suna demi kewajiban bisnis Keluarga Uchiha mereka yang sangat terkenal.

Sasuke POV

Setelah dia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, segera dia beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Setelah selesai sarapan kemudian dia bersiap dengan tasnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Konoha Senior High School itulah tempat Sasuke bersekolah setelah memacu mobil sportnya menuju parkiran banyak jeritan para gadis" yang terpikat padanya. Jujur saja para gadis itu sangat mengganggunya."Bisakah kalian menyingkir" bentak dingin pria berambut raven itu pada fans"nya yang semua terpaku dan memberi jalan padanya. "mengganggu saja"bisik Sasuke pelan. Benar itulah yang selalu dia pikirkan Sasuke kepada semua gadis" itu. "Temee,kau sudah datang rupanya" teriak sahabatnya Naruto itu malas dia menhampiri sahabatnya itu."Cih,berisik kau Dobe"katanya singkat."Kau ini selalu saja dingin bukannya harusnya kau senang banyak dikerumuni gadis" cantik itu?"protes sahabatnya ."Kalau kau mau buatmu saja"jawabnya mereka menuju kelasnya dikelas 2-b . Saat tiba dikelas Sasuke langsung disambut seorang gadis berkacamata Krin namanya. "Sasuke_kun kau sudah datang rupanya?"tanyanya genit mendekati Sasuke."Cih,menyingkirlah dariku, menjijikan"katanya dingin seraya menuju mejanya. "Kau selalu dingin Sasuke_kun"ucap Karin menuju mejanya sendiri.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung Sasuke tidak mendengarkan sama sekali penjelasan dari Kakashi sensei itu yah untuknya itu sih tidak berpengaruh karena dia selalu menjadi peringkat 1 di sekolahya karena selain tampan pria sau ini juga sangat jenius. Sasuke slalu melihat ke arah jendelanya memandang diluar sekolahnya. Sesaat Sasuke tertegun dan tidak mengedipkan matanya yang sekarang sedang tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memandang pada gadis itu yah karena gadis itu sangat cantik,putih,mungil,serta rambut yang berwarna merah muda sangat indah diikat sedikit kebelakang menggunakan pita berwarna senada warna matanya yang emerald,sungguh menambah kecantikannya."Siapa anak itu?"gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri yang tetap memandangi gadis itu sampai hilang memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Sakura POV

Hari ini aku resmi menjadi murid baru di KSHS ,Keluargaku baru saja pindah dari Suna ke kota Konoha ini karena bisnis ayahkulah aku ikut pindah ke kota ini. Setelah menyelesaikan semua berkas di Kantor Kepala Sekolah ini yang ternyata wanita yang bernama ,aku diantar oleh seorang guru bernama Kurenai sensei menuju kelasku . Kelas 1-c itulah yang lihat dipapan kelasku sekarang. Saat guruku masuk semua murid langsung diam dimejanya masing'' setelah itu Kurenai sensei memanggilku untuk memperkenalkan diriku kepada teman" baruku sekarang. "Ohayou minna~ namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian boleh memanggilku Sakura salam kenal"ucapku singkat yang langsung diterima semua teman sekelasku itu."baiklah Sakura kau duduk di dekat Yamanaka"kata Kurenai sensei menunjuk seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde nya dan mata aquarime yang indah."sini Sakura,namaku Yamanaka Ino panggil aku Ino oke?"ucapnya padaku singkat kubalas dengan senyum dan anggukan lembut.

Saat bel isttirahat berbunyi lalu ada dua gadis lagi menuju mejaku untuk mengenalkan diri padaku dengan ramah . Nama mereka Hinata dengan rambut bewarna indigo,serta Tenten dengan rambut dicepol dua."Sakura,kau sangat cantik"ucap temanku Hinata."Kau juga sangat cantik Hinata rambutmu juga undah panjang"ucapku tulus padanya"Ah,te tetap saja masih cantik kamu"katanya terbata. Dan kubalas senyuman.

"Ayo,ke kantin aku lapar"kata Ino pada kami. Dan kami semua berjalan menyusuri lorong dan aku merasa banyak murid" berbisik-bisik "lihat anak baru itu cantik sekali,seperti bunga sakura"aku yang mendengarnya tetap diam tidak tatapanku terpaku pada seorang pria yang bermata onyx tajam yang selalu menatapku kutatap dia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Ino,siapa pria itu?"tanyaku pada temanku ini sambil menunjuk pria yang kumaksud."Oh,itu kakak kelas kita namanya Uchiha Sasuke"jawabnya."Dia itu tampan Sakura tetapi sikapnya sungguh sangat dingin sama semua gadis yang ngefans sama dia, menakutkan"lanjutnya yang juga di setujui anggukan Tenten dan Hinata. Aku hanya ber Oh ria saja mendengar penjelasan Ino. Tetapi tetap saja pria itu selalu memandang tajam kearah ku yang kucuri pandang melihatku.

Sasuke POV

Aku sebenarnya malas ke kantin tapi Dobe bakaa ini memaksaku terus hingga aku tidak tahan. Tapi tidak buruk juga aku ke kantin karena saat menuju ke kantin aku bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Sungguh sangat cantik dan kurasa semua pria disini juga mengagumi kecantikan anak baru itu. Gawat dia melihat kearahku,apa dia sadar aku melihatnya tadi. Saat tiba-tiba Dobee memanggil kekasihnya yang berada satu meja dengan gadis itu."Hinata-channn,kau cantik sekali hari ini "rayu sahabatku itu mau tak mau aku, shikamaru,dan neji menyusulnya selain karena naruto dan hinata tapi juga shikamaru kekasih ino,neji kekasih tenten.

Bagaimana ini mereka duduk berdampingan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Alhasil aku sendiri dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini yang menatapku bertanya."Ano..siapa kalian?" katanya dengan suara lembut pada kami."Ah iya kami lupa mengenalkan kalian pada Sakura, Sakura ini Shikamaru kekasihku,dia Naruto kekasih Hinata,kalo dia Neji kekasih Tenten dan terakhir dia Uchiha Sasuke"Jelas panjang lebar Ino padanya."Salam kenal minna~ aku Sakura anak baru disekolah ini"jelasnya singkat yang dijawab dengan senyuman semuanya. Setidaknya mengetahui nama gadis ini secara langsung. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dia.

Saat jam pelajaran telah usai semua bersiap untuk pulang tidak terkecuali denganku yang menata bukuku ke tas. Dan melangkah bersama dengan Shikamaru,Neji,dan juga sahabatku Naruto yang bersenandung senang karena mereka semua seperti biasa pulang dengan kekasihnya masing" kecuali aku tentu.

Saat aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir kudengar sedikit keributan dibelakang laboratorium,aku merasa akan pergi dan tidak peduli tetapi tiba-tiba kakiku berjalan kearah suara berisik itu."Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh?"bentakku pada 3 gadis didepanku yang sedang melabrak gadis yang sangat aku kenal. Ya dia Sakura yang sedang mereka labrak entahlah aku tidak mengerti masalah gadis, yang aku tahu mereka berusaha akan memotong rambut indah Sakura. Dengan bukti gadis yang berambut coklat yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu membawa gunting dan mengarahkannya ke Sakura."Cih,dasar kau beruntung hari ini Sakura"ucap gadis berambut coklat itu pergi dengan kesal."Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?"tanyaku lembut pada gadis mungil didepanku ini sekarang yang sedang menahan perasaannya seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan."hem,terimakasih senpai"ucapnya dengan bibir gemetar."panggil aku Sasuke saja"jawabku yang membantunya membawa tasnya.

Sakura POV

"Dasar kau gadis pengganggu,tadi kau bersama dengan Sasuke kan?"bentak gadis itu padaku yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan dibawa secara paksa ke tempat ini saat aku menunggu jemputanku tiba."A apa yang kau maksud aku tidak mengerti?"jawabku sekenanya karena aku enggan mencari masalah disini."DASARRR TIDAK TAHU DIRI,INGAT JGN PERNAH DEKATI SASUKE LAGI KAU TAHU ITU"teriaknya kepadaku dan dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan gunting. Aku tidak tahu digunakan untuk apa gunting tersebut kepadaku yang pasti aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MENJAUHI SASUKE KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA YAITU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG RAMBUT INDAHMU INI"ucapnya sembari mengarahkan gunting itu padaku akuhanya bisa menutup mataku ngeri dan menahan tangis karena marah dengannya. Setelah tiba-tiba kami dengar bentakkan dari pria yang aku kenal "Sedang apa kalian,bodoh"bentaknya pada gadis didepanku ini."Cih,sial kau beruntung hari ini Sakura"ucapnya padaku. Setelah dia pergi Sasuke senpai mendekat kearahku dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja kujawab iya,dan juga dia memntaku memanggilanya dengan Sasuke bukan senpau sangat bersyukur dia datang disaat yang tepat kalau tidak entah hal buruk apa yang akan aku alami hari menuntunku berjalan karena aku sedikit shock dengan hal aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa yang meluap dari hatiku ini langsung saja aku menangis saat berjalan dengan entah karena apa Sasuke memelukku untuk menenangkan aku terus menangis didadanya dalam bekapan lembut dadanya yang hangat dan nyaman buatku."Apa kau sudah agak mendingan Sakura?"tanyanya lembut kearah ku."Iya Sasuke-kun,bolehkan kupanggil begitu?"tanyaku menunggu jawabannya yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil."kalau boleh tahu kau salah apa sampai mereka menyerangmu begitu,kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tak apa"tanyanya padaku yang sudah mulai tenang."tadi mereka berkata aku,tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu kalau tidak,hiks hiks hiks mereka akan memotong rambutku"jawabku dengan tangisku yang muncul lagi."sialan mereka,jangan dengarkan mereka mulai sekarang kau harus bersamaku oke?"aku mendongak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke padaku bingung apa maksudnya? Merasa tahu aku bingung dia menjelaskan"Tidak bisa kubiarkan mereka nekat seperti itu,tenang saja kau akan kujaga,jika aku tidak ada maka teman"lah yang akan menjagamu akan kuhubungi mereka tentang masalah ini". Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan idenya entah kenapa aku selalu ingin dekat dengan pria bermata onyx ini,selama ada dia kenapa aku sangat merasa aman dan nyaman.

Sasuke POV

Aku telah menghubungi Shikamaru,Neji,serta sahabatku Naruto dan mereka telah kujelaskan tentang masalah Sakura siang tadi dan mereka juga akan menjelaskan pada kekasih mereka masing-masing agar ikut menjaga ini aku sudah berada dikamar tidurku dan entah kenapa mata ini tidak mau menutup dan selalu terbayang wajah gadis cantik Sakura yang menangis tadi siang membuat hatiku sakit dan perih entah kenapa aku tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis lagi untuk alasan apapun kurasakan ponselku bergetar"ya hallo,oh baiklah aku mengerti,terimakasih infonya Neji"kemudian kututup ponselku setelah mndengar informasi bahwa yang menyerang Sakura adalah anak kelas 2-a bernama Matsuri. Baiklah akan kuingat namanya sebagai orang yang berani mngancam keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura POV

"Nona Sakura cepat bangun,kalau tidak Anda akan terlambat Nona?"suara pelayannya pelan membangunkan aku."Eeeemm terimakasih Ayumi, aku sudah bangun ini"kataku bangun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Akupun bersiap siap untuk bersekolah ."Ohayou Tou-san, Okaa-san salamku pda kedua orang tuaku itu yang sangat kusayangi"ohayou Sakura"jawab tou-san ku "ohayou Sakura-chan"jawab lembut kaa-san ku itu. Setelah selesai sarapan aku berangkat sekolah dengan mobil pribadi serta aku membuka pintu kelasku Ino,Hinata serta Tenten menyambutku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjagaku. Tentu aku sudah tidak terkejut karena itu pasti ide Sasuke-kun.

Saat istirahat tiba kami langsung menuju kantin. Dan hari ini para pria sudah ada didepan kelas kami untuk menjemput. Semua gadis pada menjerit karena senpai" keren ke kelas mau ambil pusing kami langsung menuju mereka Sasuke-kun menggandeng tanganku akupun terkejut memandang dia sekilas lalu menunduk karena kurasakan dadaku berdebar-debar karenanya."pulang sekolah nanti kuantar kau"bisik pelan Sasuke –kun padaku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke POV

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menyatakan cintaku yah karena aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelahku saat aku akan mengantarnya pulang hari ini."Sakura"panggilku padanya saat sudah kuhentikan mobil didepan rumah luas yang kutengarai ini rumah Sakura."Ya Sasuke-kun"jawabnya lembut padaku."Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Sakura,karena saat pertama kulihat dirimu mataku tidak bisa berpaling darimu,iyah karena yang kualami ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu Sakura,dan aku selalu ingin melindungimu"jelasku padanya dan memandang kedua mata emeraldnya yang indah."hem,iya Sasuke-kun aku menerimamu"jawabnya singkat dan seolah kerisauan hatiku takut ditolak lenyap sudah. Akupun menarik Sakura kedalam pelukanku seolah aku tak ingin dia memeluknya ku arahkan bibirku menuju bibirnya yang lembut itu serta menciumnya lembut tanda cintaku yang tulus sejenak memeluknya kubiarkan dia memasuki rumahnya.

Sakura POV

"Aishh, senangnya aku"senandungku dengan menari-nari kecil memasuki tiba dikamarku lalu kurebahkan badanku yang lelah ini diatas kasurku yang besar dan empuk.

BRRrtt BBrrt...

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. "Ah ada e-mail masuk ternyata Sasuke"gumamku pelan dan mencoba membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Sasuke yah kekasihku jadi terasa panas setiap aku memikirkan itu lagi.

From: Sasuke_kun

"Tadi hanya aku yang menyatakan perasaanku, lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri padaku?"

Aku terkejut membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke-kun,baiklah dengan muka yang panas karena membayangkan kami akan terus bersama sekarang. Mengetik balasan dari pesan yang baru saja kuterima."Hem,tinggal menunggu reaksinya saja,hihihi"kataku pelan pada diriku sendiri.

Sasuke POV

Setelah menunggu dengan gugup aku menunggu jawaban yang kukirimkan pada gadisku aku menerima balasan pesannya tersebut,sungguh aku merasa gugup sekarang ini bertolak beakang dengan sikapku yang biasanya.

From: Sakura-chan

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu Sasuke-kun"

Aku sungguh merasa lega membaca balasan pesannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mengamati mereka berdua. Apakah hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura akan berjalan dengan lancar seperti hubungan orang lain.

Terlihat diluar gerbang kediaman rumah besar milik Haruno Sakura terpakir mobil berwarna hitam mencurigakan,tentu saja pemilik rumah tidak sedang sibuk dengan bukunya di taman depan."Itu target kita Kisame?" tanya seorang pria yang berambut klimis tersenyum pada kawannya."Betul,Sai jangan sampai kau lupakan juga keluarga Uchiha yang itu siapa dia?"jelas Kisame pada Sai"Ah iya si Uchiha Sasuke"jawabnya singkat."Tugas ini jangan sampai gagal atau kita akan kena marah dari Nona Matsuri"jelas Kisame pada Sai.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini,akuberjalan memasuki sekolah sambil menggandeng tangan gadisku sekarang. Ya dia gadis cantik berambut merah muda bermata sewarna emerald ksmi berjalan menyusuri lorong banyak siswa yang menatap kami tidak percaya. Tetap saja aku tidak peduli dengan mereka melangkah menuju ke kelas Sakura sekarang akan kupastikan dia aman sampai kelasnya sekarang."Masuklah"ucapku singkat padanya."Sasuke-kun?"panggilnya lembut padaku"Hn"jawabku singkat."Aku takut"ucapnya lirih padaku."Tenanglah,aku akan menjagamu"jawabku singkat dan dibalas anggukan lemah padaku.E ntah kenapa aku juga merasa gelisah hari ini,seperti akan terjadi harap itu hanya perasaanku itu aku melangkah menuju kelasku sendiri."TEMEEE...tadi kau berangkat dengan Sakura-chan yah?,bagaimana apa kau sudah jadian sama dia?,lalu gimana keadaan Sakura-chan sekarang?"tiba-tiba sahabat satuku ini menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan saat aku baru memasuki kelas."Hn"jawabku singkat yang membuat sahabatku ini menekuk mukanya kesal karena jawabnku yang singkat itu."Kau ini setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar dong Teme"protesnya padaku."ya "jawabku singkat."jadi kau jadian sama Sakura-chan?"tanyanya paksa padaku."Hn"jawabku lagi."bagaimana keadaanya sekaranh?"tanyanya lagi."sepertinya dia ketakutan"jelasku singkat."Bagaimana tidak ketakutan Teme dia telah diteror beberapa hari ini kemarin baru saja dia diserang orang yang tidak dikenal saat akan ke gedung olah raga"jelasnya panjang lebar padaku. Aku juga tahu itu dobe jawabku dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu bahaya apa lagi yang akan menanti kekasihku tercinta Sakura, kuharap kau tetap kuat karena aku akan selalu disampingmu dan takkan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun sakura.

Karena sekarang aku mempunyai alasan tuk tak membenci dunia ini dan semua lagi Sakura, kaulah yang menguatkanku dan memberikan alasan untuk terus hidup melindungimu. Terimakasih Sakura musim semiku.

Aku akan terus mencintaimu dan selalu disampingmu tuk menjagamu Sakura.


End file.
